The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera diffusus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘VOLSUT 2302’.
The new Sutera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Muenster, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Sutera plants with numerous large flowers.
The new Sutera plant originated from an open-pollination in 2012 in Muenster, Germany of an unnamed proprietary selection of Sutera diffusus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Sutera diffusus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sutera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany since 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.